1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyswitch with a force feedback function, a keyboard with the force feedback function and a related force feedback method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Height of the keyboard is decreased with a trend of the thin-typed keyboard, and the conventional mechanical keyboard with large stroke does not conform to the thin-typed design. The existing thin-typed keyboard uses the touch keyswitch or the small-stroke keyswitch to decrease structural thickness of the keyboard. The small-stroke keyswitch and the touch keyswitch cannot provide force feedback during operation, and the user is difficult to ensure whether pressing manipulation is completed or not. Another conventional keyboard with the force feedback function includes a vibrator to transmit the vibratile wave to the corresponding keyswitch. The structural thickness of the keyboard equals a height amount of the keyswitch and the vibrator, and does not conform to the trend of the thin-typed keyboard.